Chocolat
by shikaruTo
Summary: The vocalist of a band called 'Chocolat' stole Hinata's heart when she saw him perform in a night club. He got a silver stud on his tongue, but then, a classmate of Hinata also had the exact same stud. Could it be...? SasuHina. AU. Complete.
1. Nobitani

_Disclaimer_ : Since I'm retarded and horribly uncreative, I adapt the story line from Kikuchi Kamaro's manga, Nousatsu Rock Shonen. I simply converted the manga into writing. This story belongs to me though.

Warning : Seriously limited range of vocabulary and many, _many_ spelling and grammar mistakes. OOCness are inevitable. **And there are changes in the Point of Views**. BEAR WITH ME!

Oh and this story is strongly centered on Hinata and Sasuke and not so much of other characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Nobitani  


I am a shy, timid girl with long dark-indigo-tinted hair. I am not the kind of girl who easily falls in love with someone and I was determined not to become one. But then my determination was easily shaken and shattered as I stood amongst a mass of frenzied teenagers, staring at the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, possessing the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

That night, for the first time in my entire life, I went for a band performance at a night club. Chocolat was a band whose name was soaring with popularity these days. As I watched the live performance, I couldn't help the wild beating of my heart as if it was beating alongside the loud catchy tune that the band generated.

As the vocalist of the band gripped the mike with his purple-colored fingernails, I could see the silver stud glistening under the spotlight of the stage on his tongue when he licked his lips seductively.

I was absolutely awed and hypnotized by the liveliness of the vocalist,

His voice, and

His dark spiky hair with sexy dark bangs framing his cute face…

…and also of his enticingly striking confidence on stage.

--

--

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My image as a normal student at the high school I was currently attending had dispersed as of last week. Starting from that particular week, I had fallen victim to bullies and insults from other students.

--

Hinata stood in front of her locker and stared silently into the littered compartment. They never know when to stop do they? Hinata thought sadly as she picked up a paper that was stuck into her locker.

'Hinata x Nobitani' was written on the piece of stained paper. There was also a doodle of shit scribbled on it. She stared at the silly and childish scribbles with a defeated sigh when a voice interrupted her numb mind.

"A-ano…"

The petite girl swung her head around at the voice.

"I am deeply sorry, this was all my fault,"

The voice had belonged to a clumsy, defenseless boy who wore a pair of ugly and unbelievably thick glasses.

Why was he being dubbed as Nobitani?

It was because his image and characteristics were somewhat similar to an obnoxious celebrity called Nobitani.

The boy's dark bluish hair was gelled neatly on his head as his bangs fell and framed his nerdy face. He stood beside a row of lockers, looking guilty and trembling slightly.

Hinata scrutinized his face and tried to remember his name.

"M-my name is Uchiha Sasuke," The flustered boy offered, looking close to tears.

--

That boy was in the same class as me. His full name was Uchiha Sasuke, but people call him Nobitani.

Something happened last week, when I was walking back from school with my friends happily. I was on the way home, when I saw a boy getting rounded on a corner by a couple of spiteful girls.

"Eh?" One of my friends, Suki gasped and pointed at the trio, "Isn't that Nobitani?"

"Why are the girls surrounding him?" My other friend asked, not really expecting an answer.

"My God, the pathetic dude even got his ass whipped by _girls,_" Suki shook her head and sighed disbelievingly.

Ignoring my friends' comments, I just stared at the helpless boy, not knowing what to do. I believed the girls were robbing him because he was clutching his purse to his chest with a troubled look on his face. I could hear the girls scolding him for his lack of money even from where I was standing.

"Let's go Hinata," Suki tugged on my sleeve as she said this, "Its better if we don't get involved. Those two girls are renowned bullies,"

But as I continued to watch those girls scaring the shit out of that poor boy, something snapped inside me with a loud _CRACK_.

A vein twitched on my temple and my nose flared with anger.

"Get off of him _BITCHES_!"

And from that exact moment onwards, my life as a bully victim commenced.

--

To be continued…

--

* * *

Review pls? 


	2. Discovery Part 1

Warning : Mistakes!

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 1 : Discovery

When I foolishly snapped and decided to help the stupid helpless boy, I ended up becoming a bully target as well.

I was constantly harassed by those two insufferable bitches day by day without fail. I would find my books torn and ripped off its pages, and my desk had never been clean ever again.

"Sorry Hinata, but we don't want to get involved,"

And starting from that day, I found myself losing my 'friends' one by one. And I felt _very _alone.

--

--

Well, except for _one_ boy…

--

Hinata sat on the floor of the rooftop of her school building with Sasuke facing her. They were the only ones there, as the rooftop usually offered a place of solace for outcasts. And they were definitely, without a doubt, the outcasts of the year.

"Hinata, do you want to eat the noodle bread?" Sasuke offered sheepishly, handing her a packet of said bread.

"Wahhh," The dark-haired girl stared at the bread with gleaming eyes and said, "It must be hard for you to get this bread ne?"

She took the food gently and bowed her head gracefully, letting her hair fall around her face smoothly.

Apparently, the noodle bread was very popular among the people of their town. It was almost _always_ sold out!

Sasuke beamed happily and shook his head vigorously, "Not at all!"

Hinata watched him and couldn't help but be amused by his antics. 'He must be used to becoming a slave,'

"This is your milk," Sasuke handed her a carton of milk with a cow's head imprinted on it. He looked suspiciously happy when he did this, seemingly enjoying being of service to his savior.

Once again, Hinata bowed her thanks to the thick-glassed boy.

As Hinata munched on the delicious bread, Nobitani aka Sasuke straightened up and bowed his head slightly, placing both his palms on his kneecaps.

"I want to apologize to you for causing you all this trouble. This won't be happening to you if it wasn't because of me,"

The petite girl was so deeply touched by his sincerity, she was forced to fought back the tears that threatened to escape her pearly grey eyes. "It was okay Sasuke-kun, it wasn't your fault really," She said reassuringly and offered a warm and gentle smile.

"A-ano, Hinata…" Sasuke could feel heat rushing to his face as he watched the girl in front of him smiling the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

Suddenly, he thrust out both his hand with super speed, startling Hinata as she let out an involuntary squeak.

"This is for you!" He told her shyly and the pupil-less eyed girl looked at the piece of paper that was being thrust out in front of her.

"OI, NOBITANI!"

Some rough voice shouted as Hinata accepted the third gift from Sasuke. They looked around and saw two gangly boys with ridiculous hairstyles sneering at the nerdy boy menacingly.

"Where's my noodle bread, HUH?" The bigger boys of the two shouted, trying to act all cool and sinister, no doubt trying to impersonate the Big Boss in those Yakuza movies but failing miserably.

"Hai! I will get it now!" Sasuke answered nervously and stood up to leave. He said goodbye to Hinata and took off, running goofily.

_Tap Tap Tap_

The sound of Sasuke's running footsteps tapping on the floor, and Hinata resisted the urge to laugh at the way he ran.

"Oof," Sasuke's voice was muffled by the floor when he tripped over his own feet and landed idiotically on the cold cement face first, his feeble arms flailing about.

"E-eh?" The girl could take no more and giggled good-naturedly.

--

I don't know Sasuke that well, but I could feel that he was a really nice boy.

As I looked down at the piece of glossy rectangular piece of paper he gave me, I gasped with recognition.

"Th-this is **Chocolat's** concert ticket!" I whispered in surprise.

--

--

Hinata stood, staring at Chocolat's Concert poster with a look of utter disbelief etched onto her undeniably cute face. She was clutching the ticket in a death grip as she looked around nervously, "Is this really happening? This is the VIP seats!"

--

I could not believe my luck. I got to stand at the very first row in front of the stage! I was excited as hell and then I heard the music started to play. The show must have had started. When I heard the shrilling shrieks of the fan girls, I winced a bit and glanced at the stage.

That was when my heart stopped beating, momentarily, and started picking up pace gradually as I once again saw that deliciously gorgeous face of the dark-haired vocalist,

Sousuke.

--

--

To be continued…

--

* * *

--

Keep reviewing


	3. Discovery Part 2

Warning : Grammar and spelling errors are so inevitable. I couldn't help it. SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 2 : Discovery

I thought I was being stupid and careless when I decided to save the poor foolish boy from the bullying bitches. But when I closed my eyes to drink in the sexy husky voice through my reddening ears, and opened it again only to be met with the most beautiful sight ever, I decided it was the _best_ mistake I had ever made in my entire 16 years of life.

_Thank you Sasuke…_

--

The crowd was shouting and screaming words of love with such youthfulness, it would make Maito Gai _so_ proud and die happy. And some of them screamed the lyrics along with Sousuke's sultry voice at the top of their lungs. They were really enjoying the concert..

"Arghh," Hinata screamed too, but not out of enthusiasm, but out of sheer pain. She was getting painfully squished in between the rabid fans who where jumping up and down to the beat fanatically.

The small girl was having breathing difficulties because her body was agonizingly sandwiched in between hard male bodies who where oblivious to the condition of the poor petite girl.

But then the crowd suddenly stopped jumping and began to calm down to the change of beat, much to Hinata's relief. The band was playing a new song. A slow and melodious ballad song, soothing her senses and effectively slowed down her thundering heartbeat.

--

I was relieved when the band decided to play a slower song. For a minute there I thought I was going to die a virgin! OK, maybe not, but still…

As I looked at the stage again, my calming heartbeat decided to hammer against my chest again. I couldn't help it, his voice was swimming beautifully to the beat of the song. The movements of his lips were so captivating, I found myself unable to look away. Not that I want to.

"Eh, this is a love song isn't it?" I heard the attractive young man beside me, who I was previously squished against, spoke.

That brought my attention towards the song. I wasn't aware of the lyrics because I was too absorbed by his luscious lips. But when I closed my eyes and decided to feel the words and caressing voice against my skin, I couldn't help but felt loved.

I felt like the song was meant for me and only me.

The beautiful loving words were directed at me. As if nobody else existed in this crowded stuffy place, and Sousuke was singing just for me. Me, boring old Hyuuga Hinata.

"Heh, as if," I thought and opened my eyes to look at his gorgeous face once again.

But the minute I looked at him my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think and I couldn't even blink.

Sousuke's piercing black eyes was boring into my pale gray ones. His gaze was so intense I felt like my heart was ready to burst out of my ribcage at any time.

_Dup dap dup dap_

Then in a heartbeat, he was looking somewhere else and was singing with such vigor, I thought I must have had imagined the whole thing.

The crowd of fans was practically bawling their eyes out, apparently too overwhelmed and thrilled by Chocolat's _godly_ performance.

I found it hard to contain my swelling emotions as well, as heat rushed to my face at alarming speed while I stared in awe at the sexy beast on the stage.

Sousuke grabbed the mike with his purple-colored fingernails and brought it to his lips before he shouted his gratitude, with sincerity and enthusiasm ringing on each syllables.

When I saw this I decided that I was indeed imagining the whole thing up. This ultimately sexy and irresistible rock star couldn't possibly be looking at me with such passion.

But one thing was definitely sure;

My heart was once again ripped and stolen by the stunning singer.

--

--

"Huh,"

Hinata let out a breathy sigh. She was standing in front of her dirty locker and there was another piece of paper with the same words scribbled in it. Oh, and the shit doodle was there too.

As she grabbed her school shoes, she heard someone calling her name.

When she turned around, she saw Sasuke running goofily towards her while waving a little too enthusiastically.

The two ugly bitches were there too, and when Sasuke ran past them, one of them stuck out one of her hideous fat legs, effectively tripping the stupid thick-glassed boy.

Hinata watched in half amazement and half concern as Sasuke tripped and rolled over until he was stopped by the wall with aloud _THUD_.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed and hurried to the unfortunate boy's body.

As the two mean girls walked away laughing and snorting unattractively, she kneeled beside him and attempted to nurse him.

"Are you OK Sasuke? I was shocked when I watched you fell,"

"I'm alright Hinata, I was always so clumsy," He admitted sheepishly and rubbed his sore head like a little kid.

Hinata watched him and giggled cutely, causing Sasuke to look at her.

Then she started laughing heartily and Sasuke blushed a bit before joining her.

'Everytime I hang out with him, it was very hard _not_ to like him,' She thought, feeling warmth spreading in her chest.

--

"Thanks for the ticket you gave me yesterday,"

"Your welcome,"

We were walking in the empty corridors of the school when I decided to thank him properly for the ticket. When I looked at him, I saw something on his hand.

"Your hand's bleeding!" I said a little too overreacted by the little wound.

He looked at it and shrugged, "Maybe I got it when I fell just now,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much,"

Then he lifted his palm to his face and said, "Just lick it off and the wound will heal,"

Sasuke opened his mouth, and snaked out his red tongue, slowly licking the wound. I watched this and shrugged too but then I saw something that made me froze instantly.

He was still licking his palm so I could look at it a little longer.

_Oh._ My. **GOD!**

There, in the middle of his wet red tongue was a silver stud piercing, a stud very much like the one on Sousuke's own sexy tongue. My eyes widened as a thought came uninvited into my mind.

"Eeww, tastes like metal," Sasuke claimed childishly and cringed in distaste.

I didn't say anything, I was too engrossed by the way he licked his wound just now.

'What the? His tongue… it looks familiar,' I thought.

"What's wrong?" His deep voice broke me out of my very intriguing thoughts.

"O-oh, nothing," I started walking as my state of mind drifted to his tongue again. It couldn't be, but the way he snaked out his tongue…

"How was the band's performance last night?"

_DUP DAP DUP DAP_

The question took me off guard and my heart lurched from its position. I started to sweat nervously as I tried to answer his question,

"L-last night… per-performance?" Oh great, now my stutters' back without a reason.

"Was it good?"

"Y-yeah, it was _very_ g-good,"

What the hell? Why was he asking me like it was _his _concert!

I glanced at him and looked away quickly. He was looking at me like he never did before. What was wrong with him? Trying to ease the tension and awkward silence, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and continued speaking.

"It was amazing… It was so good I felt like the vocalist was d-dedicating the love song solely to me…," My voice shook slightly as I cursed myself for getting worked up over nothing.

Smirking a little, Sasuke looked at me and said, "That song _was_ for you Hinata,"

"W-what?," My face flushed from the way he said it, it was as if he meant it.

'Is he…Sousuke?'

_THUD THUD THUD_

My heart began to leap wildly again against my aching chest, why did he _have_ to tease me like that?

"Oi, Nobitani!" A voice shouted from down the corridor, making me jump a little. "I'm thirsty, get your lazy ass over here and bring me a drink!"

Sasuke returned to his normal self and looked flustered, "I'll go and get your drinks now!" He shouted back with unnecessary politeness.

When he started to leave, he looked back at me and waved me goodbye.

"See you later,"

My heart thundered again when he smiled.

_No way!_

--

--

**_"That song _was_ for you Hinata,"_**

--

--

To be continued…

--


	4. Suspicion

Warning : Spelling and grammar mistakes are unavoidable in my stories. Please help me notify the mistakes. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Suspicion

I was sure I had made the best mistake of my life when I decided to jump in and rescued the helpless vulnerable boy from the two demon bitches who were in a form of humans. I was glad I helped him because not only did I feel this warm glow in my heart but I also got rewarded generously by the cute idiotic boy.

But the incident from yesterday left me wondering that maybe he wasn't what I thought he was…

--

--

Hinata stood on the sidewalk, wearing her cute school uniform and facing the billboard of a huge beautiful poster of the band she so loved, Chocolat. She stared at Sousuke's devilishly handsome face and thought, 'That couldn't really be Sasuke, right?'

But as soon as that thought came, an image of Sasuke licking his wound sexily appeared on her mind, making her blush furiously.

'What the hell?'

--

--

Here I was, once again, in front of my raped locker. There was nothing extraordinary about the locker, nor was there anything bizarrely arousing about the stupid scribbled piece of paper pairing me up with 'Nobitani'.

And yet I could feel heat rushed to my face and a warm sensation threatened to burst in my nose. That was when I realized my nose was bleeding!

I was having a nosebleed over a useless scrap of paper with shit doodles in it! Unbelievable!

I scrambled for a tissue paper to wipe the offending liquid off my nose when I was greeted by that familiarly sexy voice.

"Sasuke,"

--

Sasuke was running leisurely and ungracefully towards her when he once again tripped over a sadistic person's leg who just couldn't get enough of fooling the poor poor boy.

"Hey, Nobitani," The screwed up guy snickered to himself and sauntered off.

When Sasuke finally stopped rolling on the floor like a wheel barrel, Hinata hurried over to his abused body.

"Are you OK?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess,"

Sasuke put his hand behind his bumped head and laughed nervously, looking at Hinata but she abruptly turned her tomatoed face away from his.

'Why can't I look at him?' Her heart thundered wildly.

--

--

"Here, your favorite bread,"

"A-ah… Thanks…"

This sure was awkward. I was sitting on the rooftop with Sasuke during lunch hour again, just like always. Yeah, nothing extraordinary.

Yeah, right!

Then why the hell am I blushing like a Baboon's buttock? This was just Sasuke for God's sake! My best friend!

I was chomping on the bread in a manner that would make my noble of a father cringe in ultimate disgust. I was totally nervous and I didn't even get to enjoy the delicious taste of the bread.

Sasuke was eating in a manner very much like me. Only he always ate like that, he ate his food at the speed of light. Maybe he got extremely hungry after all those heavy errands he had to do for the evil kids.

_Gulp_

He had finished eating and my Hyuuga senses told me he was staring at my face.

"You have bread stuck on your cheek,"

Oh my god.

He touched my face, picked the bread off my cheek and put it in between his lips. "You should not eat with such urgency, Hinata," He said as he licked his fingers deliciously.

_HELL_

Heat pooled in my belly as my entire body warmed up tenfold, I felt like fainting. God, why did he have to do that? That was so very UN-Sasuke-LIKE!

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked me innocently as he reached for something in his pocket, "Here!"

I looked at what he was holding and there was another Chocolat concert ticket. I accepted and held onto it like it could break at any time.

"Oh and one more thing," He said, looking serious all of a sudden, (I could feel heat sloshing inside my belly again), "There is something important I'd like to tell you at the end of the concert,"

"I guess I'll see you there," He concluded, making my heart jumped with anxiety.

"Sasuke bastard! Where the fuck are you?" A familiar sneering voice (which undoubtedly belonged to the Yakuza Boss-wannabe) shouted rudely over some place I didn't know.

As he left, I placed my right palm on my heated face and stared blankly at the glossy, colorful ticket.

'Why am I getting so worked up?'

I got up and ran towards the exit.

'I shouldn't hope for something that is most unlikely to come true,'

--

--

As Hinata left the rooftop, a silhouette of two girls were seen behind the wall of the exit.

"Did you see that?" One of the ugly demonic bitches sniggered hideously and the other followed suit.

--

To be continued…

--

* * *

Review here 


	5. Surprise

Words can NOT describe how much I love you guys. This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thank you sweethearts.  


Warning : Grammar and spelling mistakes. Help me correct it if you spot any. XD

* * *

Chapter 4 : Surprise

When I lost my cool and yelled at those revoltingly slimy bullies to rescue the poor unfortunate boy, I didn't know that my fate was sealed with life altering episodes. Well, the life-altering part hadn't happened yet, but I know it will happen soon. I could feel the thrilling sensation in my Hyuuga bones,

…especially after what happened yesterday.

The way he used his super-sexy tongue to lick the blood,

And the gleaming silver studded piercing.

--

--

'I couldn't sleep at all,'

Hinata was constantly harassed by images of the irresistibly sexy tongue every time she closed her pupil-less gray eyes. The troubled girl was walking down the street, on her way to the night club where Chocolat will be performing that night.

'I wonder what Sasuke wanted to tell me…' She pondered, her cute puffy cheeks tainted with pinkish-red blush.

"Hey, Hinata!"

'Huh?'

Hinata turned and almost grunted in exasperation when she saw those two dreaded bullies grinning at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Hinata," One of the bullies, with blonde pigtails waved at her cheerily.

"…" Hinata remained silent, she was sure the bitches had something up their filthy sleeves.

"So you're going to Chocolat's concert too?" The fat, black-haired girl asked her with a glint in her eyes.

Hinata didn't know what they were up to, but she was sure it won't be something pretty.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

They looked at her and laughed maniacally causing Hinata to wince in repulsion.

"We are going there too!" The pig-tailed blondie exclaimed, baring her set of yellowish-white teeth. How revolting.

'I don't feel so good about this,' Hinata thought uneasily, she was desperate to escape from the demonic duos but she was unfortunately stuck with them.

Then all of a sudden, their laughter stopped. They stared at her with blank faces as their eyes shimmered with malice.

"But you know Hinata-_chan_," The fat girl drawled while circling the poor petite girl, "We're short of one ticket,"

--

I didn't know why horrible things always happen to me. But I do know that I hated being weak and defenseless.

"Kyaa, this is the ticket for the front line!"

"How did you get it?"

I was slumped against the wall of an empty alley, as I watched the brutes walked off with my ticket, looking smug and unbearably annoying.

"Thanks for the ticket, _loser,_"

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there in pain, since my knees were badly bruised when I was pushed roughly to the ground by the pig-tailed bimbo. My dress was torn and tattered, and there were stains smeared on it that I knew would be hard to remove.

**"_There is something important I'd like to tell you at the end of the concert,"_**

**"_I guess I'll see you there,"_**

As the words rang in my ears, I could feel tears welling in my dull grey eyes. I felt so hopeless; I couldn't do anything, because they had taken my ticket.

As I pushed myself up with my bleeding hand, I could hear harsh whispers directed at me, their voices were laced with apparent disgust.

"_Ugh, what was that kid doing there?_"

"_Eew, what a filthy girl_,"

I decided to ignore the hurtful words and walked towards my home. I just couldn't go and meet Sasuke with my current condition.

No, I couldn't.

--

--

_I'm sorry, Sasuke…_

--

--

"Last night's concert was a blast!"

"Sousuke was hot as hell! God, I'm in love with him!"

I was taking out my school shoes when I heard those two bimbos babbling and swooning over last night's concert. If I wasn't so weak I would've smacked their ugly heads with my dirty shoes. They had managed to violate my shoe locker again, littering it with rubbish and rotten food. _Great_.

'I have to apologize to Sasuke,'

I felt guilty for going home just like that without meeting Sasuke first. But it wasn't as if I had a choice. I was practically robbed and beaten by those criminal-wannabes.

--

"Hinata…"

'Sasuke,'

Sasuke was standing behind Hinata and he was anything but goofy and silly at the moment. When Hinata's pearly gray eyes met his glassed ones, she could feel his eyes scrutinizing her even though she couldn't see his eyes through the unbelievably thick glasses.

_Grab_

"Huh?" She gasped.

"What are you doing?" The bluish-purple haired girl was flustered and confused. Sasuke had grabbed her hand forcefully and held it in front of his face.

"What happened to your knees and palms?"

"O-oh," Hinata's stutter was back, "I tripped and fell last night, t-that was why I couldn't come to the c-concert…" She lied miserably, hoping against hope that he might just buy it.

"I'm sorry," She muttered and faked a feeble smile, "And you don't have to w-worry about my injury, I could j-just lick it off and the wound will heal," She attempted to joke by repeating his words from yesterday.

--

I don't know what had gotten into him but he was acting so out of character. Indicating the gash on my palm, I said that I could just lick it off and it would heal. But when he lifted my hand directly in front of his unusually tempting lips, my fake smiled faltered instantly.

He couldn't be…

_Lick_

I stared at him with a flushed face as he slithered his gorgeous tongue in between his lips and pressed it gently on my wounded and overly-sensitive palm. I almost fainted when I felt the warm, wet and tingling sensation of his pinkish-red tongue licking slowly on my skin accompanied by the sight of the glinting silver stud as he worked his tongue.

After what seemed like infinity, he pulled back his tongue and licked his lips seductively before saying something with an intonation that made me feel like nose-bleeding again.

His thick glasses slipped a bit on the bridge of his nose, revealing a set of piercing black eyes.

"I was _very _frustrated that you didn't come last night, Hinata,"

--

To be continued…

--

* * *

--

Thanks again guys! Keep reviewing


	6. Confession

Warning : Slight cursing. Grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry. Point it out if you spot any. xDD

* * *

Chapter 5 : Final Chapter : Confession

I was a petite girl, with long and silky dark bluish-purple hair. My skin was very pale but extremely soft and fluffy to the touch. As a Hyuuga, I also possessed the pupil-less pearly gray eyes which strikingly stood out in contrast to my dark hair.

Even with all these unique and unusual traits, I had never been picked on by other students.

But after I leapt away from my comfort zone and bravely stood up against the school's well-known bullies to save the most fragile and stupid-looking boy in Konoha High, my life changed drastically when I too, became a victim of bully.

But as I stood here, with my wrist held tightly in the said boy's large warm hand, his electrifying black eyes glinting with mischief, it forced me to the conclusion that, something _even big_ was about to happen soon.

--

--

"_Nobitani,_"

The two girls who stole Hinata's ticket last night approached them with huge smiles plastered on their unsightly puffy faces.

"You seemed to be loaded with Chocolat's VIP concert tickets eh?"

"Oi, give us the tickets too!"

Sasuke was standing still and unnaturally rigid when the two bullies approached him, shamelessly demanding for the tickets they _didn't _deserve. A vein popped out menacingly on his temple as the girls laughed unbearably and annoyingly loud right _next_ to his ears.

They were really testing his patience.

But Hinata didn't even realize their presence as she was too wrapped up by the lingering senses of Sasuke's hot tongue on her sensitized skin. Her face was flaming red and she was on the verge of fainting if it wasn't for his hand still holding her up.

"Nobitani!" The girls demanded again, poking on his arm.

"Just _shut_ the FUCK up!"

_GASP!_

--

I couldn't believe my ears. Apparently, those two slimy gits didn't too. Their ugly jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were as round as saucers. Yep, they didn't take Sasuke's outburst too well.

His nose was flaring with anger not unlike my nose when I rescued him weeks ago. I could see the veins twitching impatiently on his temple. I looked at him in admiration and disbelief because I never thought I would live to see the day Uchiha Sasuke finally stood up against those deserving bullies.

I was so lost in thought I almost jumped out of my skin when he slithered his masculine arms around me and pulled me close to his hard muscular chest. When my body hit his, I could feel the delicious warmth of his body seeped through the fabric of our school uniforms, mingling with my own body heat.

_God_, what I wouldn't give to tear off his clothes and absorb his body warmth for all its worth.

Ookay, bad _bad_ Hinata. I blushed at the forbidden thought.

"A live concert will be performed NOW!" Sasuke bellowed, his grip on my shoulder tightening, "Come to the school hall if you want to watch,"

'Eh?' What was he talking nonsense about? I was thoroughly confused now, whatever happened with Sasuke?

"What's _wrong_ with Nobitani?" I heard one of the bullies whisper, obviously the bitches share my confusion too.

"Last night's songs…" Sasuke whispered into my ear intimately, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of my ear, "…was dedicated exclusively to you, Hinata," He finished, his soft lips hovering dangerously near to my face and I knew my face was as red as chilies at that exact moment.

But then something clicked into my mind and I thought stupidly, 'Is Sousuke really _Sasuke_?'

When his large hand squeezed my elbow and pulled me even closer to his male body, all my five senses became dangerously aware of our extreme closeness and I couldn't help but felt like _nose-bleeding_ again.

"I'm going to teach those bitches a lesson,"

--

--

--

"Why do we have to gather here?"

"I heard Chocolat is going to perform a gig here and now,"

"_Nah_, maybe that geek Nobitani is gonna perform a traditional dance, haha,"

"Such a waste of time,"

Murmurs of talks and gossips were filling the school hall. Almost the entire student body of the school were gathered there due to 'Nobitani's' earlier outburst.

Suddenly the lights went out, and darkness enveloped the hall, causing the surprised students to ceased talking immediately.

_PING_

A spotlight lit up on stage, revealing a very nerdy and uptight Sasuke in front of a microphone stand.

Almost instantly, a wave of boos erupted among the students as they were greatly disappointed by the unsightly appearance of the geekiest kid in school.

"A-ano, thank you for err, c-coming…" Sasuke stuttered nervously, standing abnormally straight on the lit stage, "T-thank you for coming to see my performance,"

"Just sing already, _geek!_ You're wasting my time!"

-

"_**Shut the hell up**_"

Upon hearing the malice in the booming voice across the speaker, the booing students again went silent, obviously shocked that Nobitani the nerd was telling them to shut up.

"All this time, I had tolerated with your stupidity," Sasuke announced, smirking in such a way that made him look so un-Nobitani-like. "But now, I have had enough of your nonsense," He continued, slowly taking off his hideously thick glasses in the process, "I wont have it anymore,"

The shocked students were now even more stunned up to the point where their jaws almost connected with the floor. Some of the female students had taken to drooling and blushing like mad.

"You guys…" Sasuke ruffled his neat hair so that his dark-bluish hair was spiked at the back like it was supposed to and exclaimed, "Don't call me NOBITANI anymore!"

"WAHHHHHHH,"

Hinata, who was hiding behind the stage curtains all this time, was gasping loudly alongside the other students, while she gripped the curtain tightly for dear life.

--

Dear god. I never expected something like this would ever happen. Sasuke was indeed Sousuke, and even though he was right there standing in front of me, how the hell was I supposed to believe this?

Sasuke the foolish, and cute goofy nerd.

Sousuke the super hot, and irresistibly sexy rock star.

They couldn't possibly be the same person could they?

What the hell?

As the lush and red stage curtains were pulled off the stage, the students and I was even more surprised to find out that the rest of the Chocolat band members and their musical instruments were behind the curtains.

"T-this is… Oh my God! It's CHOCOLAT!" I heard the blond pig-tailed bully exclaimed, her puffy face extremely red in color. As I looked around, I couldn't help but notice that every other girl was flushing red as well.

And I wasn't an exception either.

As I looked back at the stage, I couldn't stop myself from marveling at the way Sasuke suavely took of his school uniform to reveal a stylish shirt he wore under it.

The guitarist had black unruly hair, his chic bulky jacket covered almost half of his face and a pair of gorgeous round black spectacles was perched on his nose, totally shielding his eyes from the rest of the world.

The bassist had a hot red triangular mark tattooed on either of his cheek, his stunning masculine face framed with his lovely dark brown hair, sticking out on almost every direction at all the right angles.

A pair of gold earrings donned the ears of the drummer, his droopy eyes giving out a lazy, sexy effect and he had his black sleek hair pulled in a spiky ponytail, finishing the look of a badass lazy bum-ass.

But no matter how hot the rest of the band was, I just couldn't pull my eyes of the vocalist's stunning features. What's with his sharp and intense pitch-black eyes, the lustrous bluish-black hair sticking out at the back of his head, the bangs framing his handsome boyish face and that set of extra luscious red lips.

And when he made a move to lick his lips sensuously with that delicious silver studded tongue of his, blood would unmistakably rush out of my poor nostrils. Same thing happened to the other girls too, I noticed.

--

"Sousuke, I'm your biggest loyal fan!" The blonde pigtailed girl who used to be Sasuke's bully exclaimed shamelessly, her eyes gleaming with admiration and awe. The fat black-haired girl who was her partner-in-crime was standing beside her, speechless in the presence of the Greek God.

Sasuke raised one of his perfect dark eyebrows and smirked, "Really? Thanks," then he changed his smirk into a vicious sneer, "But I hate you!"

"Nooooooooo!"

--

As the band started playing, I find myself once again transfixed by the sheer awesomeness of the band. Sousuke, or should I say, Sasuke, grabbed his guitar and slung it across his shoulder, grabbing the microphone and shouted with a forceful radiant energy.

"C'mon people, make some noise!"

In a blink of an eye, the school hall had turned into one of Chocolat's concert paradise, where the energy and spirit of the whole event was enough to make a miserable and depressed person cry and jump with joy and excitement.

Sousuke opened his mouth and let loose his beautiful husky voice, banging his handsome head up and down in tune with the beat, rocking his body in a way that would make the school's cheerleaders cry in shame and defeat.

"_**Last night's songs…"**_

"…_**was dedicated exclusively to you, Hinata,"**_

Was he doing all this today because of me too?

A batch of hot tears started to well up in my glittering pearly gray eyes as I stared in amazement at the beauty displayed in front of me.

I felt very, _very_ fortunate… and extremely happy.

I was really _touched_ by him.

--

--

When the band had finished the song, Sasuke turned to Hinata and held out his hand to her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hinata, come here a sec…"

"There's something I want to tell you,"

Hinata's tear-filled gleaming gray eyes widened in surprise as she slowly stepped forward on the stage and reached out for his hand.

--

When my small delicate hand was intertwined with his roughened large one, he said the enchanted words I would never have expected to hear from his or anybody's lips.

"_I want you to be my girl_,"

He made to squeeze my hand, silently promising me his sincerity in loving me. And at that exact moment, I became overwhelmed by everything that had happened for the last couple of hours. And as he leaned down, his face inching closer and closer to my face until our lips finally met, I decided that I would never be able to forget such a wonderful moment that had ever happened in my life as it had, right on this stage, right at this moment.

--

_""OWARI DA""_

_-- _

* * *

--

Hell yeah. Thank you for reading! Keep those reviews coming in though. And by the way, if you want an awesome read, please search for **Glorious Sky** by BlackMageRose13. It's one of the best SasuHina around, seriously.


	7. Tongue

Warning : Scenes not suitable for kids. Grammar and spelling mistakes. Also OOCness on Hinata's part. You have been warned. So don't even bother to flame me.

* * *

**Extra Chapter : TONGUE**

_God._

Was it really happening?

But it was too good to be true.

I must clearly been dreaming. Pff, things like this didn't usually_ just_ happen to me.

I was _meant_ for a boring, dull life. It was my fate. At least that was what Neji-nii-san once told me.

Or maybe he was just jealous, because his life wasn't really any more interesting than mine.

So, did that mean, this was _really_ happening in my life?

"What are you thinking about?"

'SASUKE!' I jumped impulsively.

Even though we had been going out for over a week after the shocking revelation, I still couldn't get used to having a super hot rock star as a boyfriend. It didn't help that he chose to _not_ wear his ugly glasses when we were alone like this. Nope, not at all.

I heard him chuckle. What's so funny?

"You look cute when you jumped and blushed like that," He smirked and inched his face closer to mine, "It makes you look like a cute fluffy white rabbit caught by a cunning predator," he whispered, his intense black eyes glazed with… _desire?_

What the!

--

In an empty narrow street, two breathtaking teenagers in school uniforms were seen standing intimately close to each other. The sun was almost down and the orangey evening beam gave a beautiful golden glow to their flawless features.

One moment the attractive dark-haired young boy was seen caressing the shuddering girl's soft fluffy cheeks with the back of his palm.

The next moment, the petite unsuspecting girl was pinned against the wall, with the boys hands placed on each side of her pretty little head. Her face was pointing upwards, gazing at the boy with pearly gray eyes full of confusion mixed with slight anticipation.

Gazing back at the girl with desire-filled electrifying black eyes, his bluish-black bangs fall around his handsome face, shielding his facial features from everyone else _but_ his precious Hinata.

--

I was totally stunned by his action. I didn't know how to react, so I just stayed there, my back against the wall, eyes gazing at his stirring black ones, trying to decipher his intentions.

But when his face started to move closer to mine, my mind became blank as it focused on only one thing; his irresistibly luscious kiss-friendly lips.

I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until my air supply became extremely low and my chest started to squeeze in pain. Surprised, I let out a breathy gasp when his warm lips came into contact with the corner of my quivering lips, causing him to smirk.

"_God_," He murmured against the corner of my lips, causing my knees to buckle pathetically, "You're so _damned _tempting,"

And that was all I need to hear before my legs gave up on me completely.

He moved his hand instantly and wrapped them securely around my slender waist before pushing his chest against mine. My head was spinning dazedly and my heart felt like it was about to burst when I saw his enticing tongue slipped from his mouth and started to lick my lips slowly, his cold silver stud teasing my warm sensitive lips.

"_Sasuke_," I moaned a little, earning me a delicious growl from his throat.

He moved his luscious tongue over to my jaw and licked it sensuously, and I felt like exploding with overwhelming desire, oh _god,_ the things his wonderful tongue did to me.

My eyes fluttered shut when he moved to devour my ear, alternating between licking and sucking the super-sensitive skin. I couldn't do anything except mewling and moaning and sighing in pleasure, but I guess that was what he was looking for seeing as how he responded to my reaction.

The coldness of the silver stud pressing on my flaming skin whenever his tongue touched me was driving me crazy. Deciding that I couldn't take the torture anymore, I mustered all the depleting strength that was left in me and grabbed his face before crushing his eager lips on mine.

The moment our lips came into contact, I gasped at the tingling sensation that wafted through my lips and he took the opportunity to slip his devilish tongue into my parted lips.

When his tongue started to caress my own, I wound my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me, wanting to feel more of him, _all of him._ Damn how I love that _tongue_.

I pulled and sucked on his tongue, toying with his silver stud, rolling it around with the tip of my tongue. Only god knows how much and how long I had wanted to do that. I was completely fired up when I heard a moan escaped his lips and decided to give him more.

Two can play at this game, _oh yeah_.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and started to massage his scalp, while my tongue continued to play with his sexy silver stud, once in a while sucking on his bottom lips. He showed his pleasure by hugging me tighter, his hands fisting on my uniform.

When we both came up for air, I couldn't help but felt smug that _I _was the cause of his red-swollen lips, unruly disheveled black hair, and flushed cheeks.

And by the look of his face, I could tell he was feeling the same thing about me.

"T-that was…" He whispered, in between intake of breaths.

"_Amazing_," I offered, giving him my best dazzling smile.

"Yeah," He smirked his bad-ass smirk before pulling me for another round.

As I started to get lost in the whirlpool of pleasurable sensation again, I just hoped that this empty narrow street will remain empty and I also hoped more than anything that my nose would do me a favor and _not_ have a massive nose-bleed.

--

_""FIN""_

* * *

_I love you guys so much. Hell yeah. And this extra chapter is made for Archee-chan's request. Lol. I love you so much Arche! And I really hope that you guys will read my upcoming fics alright! SasuHina ALL the way people!_

_Until then! _


End file.
